The Couple's Love (DISCONTINUED)
by HunterHero416
Summary: The students of Ever After High are in adult especially 18 years old and above and still studying at EAH. However, nobody knows where the Real Storybook of Legends is, so they have a freedom of everything. So the EAH couples are free to lovemaking. WARNING: FOR ADULTS ONLY (18 YEARS OLD AND ABOVE) because it contains MATURE CONTENT. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ever After High.
1. Introduction

The students are still studying at Ever After High. But they are now young adult. Since the real Storybook of Legends is not found, they will not follow their destinies. Instead, they are writing their own destiny especially in the present. Therefore, they have freedom of anything.

There are major Ever After High couples in school like Raven Queen and Dexter Charming or REXTER, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella or HUNTLYNN, Daring Charming and Cerise Hood or DARISE, Briar Beauty and Hopper Croakington II or BROPPER, Sparrow Hood and Duchess Swan or SPACHESS, and Bunny Blanc and Alistair Wonderland or BUNNISTAIR. So they can do a lovemaking anytime.

There are also minor Ever After High couples like Daring Charming and Apple White or DARPLE, Daring Charming and Lizzie Hearts or DIZZIE, Daring Charming and Holly O'Hair or DARLY, Daring Charming and Duchess Swan or DARESS, Sparrow Hood and Poppy O'Hair or SPAPPY, Hopper Croakington II and Ginger Breadhouse or HOPGER, Dexter Charming and C.A. Cupid or DEXPID, and more. So they can do a lovemaking VERY RARELY.

Will someone find the real Storybook of Legends to breakup their relationship, and follow their destinies?

**Author's Note:** This an Ever After High Fanfiction for ADULTS (18 years old and above) ONLY. However, the most common adult content in this fanfiction is **dirty (lemon)**.

**Another Author's Note:** Here are some RARE (fan made) Ever After High Lexicons [lexicon word (real word)]: hex (sex), hexy (sexy), hexual (sexual), and intercurse (intercourse).


	2. Chapter 1: Raven and Dexter

Dexter Charming likes Raven Queen so much, but now, Raven is his girlfriend. Back to the past, sometimes he talked to her very nervously. However, he always failed to flirt her. But Raven, daughter of the Evil Queen don't want to have a relationship with a boy except being friends, so she needed to stay single forever. But Dexter is the ONE AND ONLY ONE boy who liked Raven, he doesn't care she is the daughter of the Evil Queen, and he also believe she is not evil. Dexter tried to ask her out like a date. He thought Raven didn't want go out with him, but she accepted. After their few dates, he asked her that she will be his girlfriend and she said YES. So he was so happy that they were in relationship. But he is no longer say a word 'gort' so he can say 'great' to her properly. And every students knew that they were in relationship but his brother, Daring already knew but he accepted it since the real Storybook of Legends never been found.

Back to the present, Dexter and Raven were hang out in the balcony after the class to watch a beautiful sunset.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

"It is, Dex," she said sweetly.

He sighed. "Sun is in my heart. My body is hot," he said in a poem-style. "I love you, Raven!"

Raven kissed him. "I love you too, sweetheart," she giggled.

"Oh, wanna join me for study tonight in my dorm for quiz in Beast Training and Care class?" Dexter asked.

"Yes, Dex. No problem," she replied.

"That's great! Let's go back to our dorms," he said.

They went back to their dorms.

That evening after their dinner, Dexter was alone in his dorm. He called his roommate, Hunter with his mirrorphone.

_Dexter: Hey, Hunter. Where are you?_

_Hunter: I'm in Ashlynn's dorm. What's up?_

_Dexter: Wanna join me with Raven for study tonight here in our dorm for quiz in Beast Training and Care class?_

_Hunter: Sorry, but no. I'm with my girlfriend now. We're studying Beast Training and Care._

_Dexter: What? Oh! Is Briar there?_

_Hunter: No, Dexter. Ashlynn said that Briar was with Apple. By the way, I'm stay here in Ashlynn's dorm tonight. Can Raven stay there in our dorm?_

_Dexter: Maybe. Okay, bye!_

_Hunter: Bye!_

After their call, Dexter heard a knock on the door. He opened it. It was Raven who knocked.

"Oh, Raven. Come in," he excited. "Ah! You're already wear your nightgown, huh?"

"Of course I am, Dex. You already wear your pajamas," she smirked.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Oh, can you stay here tonight?" he asked.

She kissed him. "I can stay here, Dex. Apple was with Briar in my dorm. Apple said that I can stay here tonight," she said.

"Hexcellent!" he exclaimed. "By the way, Hunter was with Ashlynn in her dorm. So he can stay there tonight. Well, let's study."

And so, they were studying but they enjoyed it.

After almost an hour of studying, Raven shut down his Beast Training and Care book.

"Why are you close my book?" he asked. "We didn't finish yet, Raven."

"Since I can stay here tonight, I have to say something to you," she smirked. "Oh! Before that..." she snapped her fingers to lock the door with her magic.

"Dex, want to get a little crazy?" she asked him.

"What is it?" he asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Let's lay down in your bed and make out," she said sweetly and softly.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "You are dirty girl!"

Raven played the Taylor Quick songs with her mirrorphone. They laid down together on his bed and started make out. As they kissed together very passionately, they moaned in pleasure. With a very sweet kiss in their passionate kissing. But they were make out about 5 minutes.

"Wow! This is better than studying, sweetheart!" he moaned.

"Sshhh!" she shushed him. "Totally not, Dex. There is better than make out and studying," she smirked.

"Wait... what?! What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

She slowly took off her robe as they stopped make out for a while.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Before I answer your question, please close your eyes," she said.

"Fine, Raven!" he scoffed, closing his eyes.

"Okay, Dex. Keep closing and... be quiet," she said softly.

She stood up on his bed, slowly took off her light purple nightgown and revealed her dark purple bra and light purple panties. And she threw her nightgown on the floor.

"Okay, sweetheart. Open your eyes," Raven said.

Dexter opened his eyes slowly. He saw her happy face and looked down below her face slowly. His eyes widened as he saw her medium breasts with bra. And his jaw dropped as he saw her panties.

"W-W-What the hex?!" he stuttered. "I never hexpect that you show your hexy body to me!"

"And this is the first time for our relationship, sweetie," she said.

She grabbed his both hands to reach her breasts.

"Now, squeeze my boobs, sweetie. But do not pull my bra," she said sweetly.

Then he squeezed and massaged her breasts gently and she moaned in pleasure at the same time.

"Wow," he mouthed, squeezing her breasts.

He stopped squeezing her breasts and let go of his hands from her breasts.

"Okay, sweetie," she grinned. "I'll take off my bra."

"Cool," he whispered.

She turned around and undid her bra. Then she turned around again to face him.

His eyes widened and jaw dropped at the same time as he saw her beautiful light brown breasts and cute nipples.

"So, sweetheart. What do you think?" she asked, winking at him.

"That's fairy stunning! I love it!" he replied.

"Now, since you love my breasts, squeeze it again and suck it," she smirked.

He squeezed her breasts again and she moaned in pleasure.

"Ahh... I love it!" she moaned. He squeezed her breasts about 2 minutes.

After he squeeze, she leaned her one of her breasts toward his face to sucking her breast with his mouth.

"Ooh... Oohh... Ooohhhh..." she moaned.

He kissed one of her nipples. "Mmmm... Mmmmmm," he muffled.

He broke a kiss on her breast. "Mmm! Your breast is delicious like salted caramel, Raven," he smirked.

"Salted caramel is my favorite food, Dex. Thank you!" she said.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I love you," he grinned.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now, I'll take off my panties. Close your eyes, Dex," she smirked.

He closed his eyes again. She pull down panties very slowly.

"Okay, open your eyes," she said sweetly.

Then he opened his eyes. His jaw dropped and blushed as he saw her beautiful, shaved genitalia.

"So, what do you think?" she asked seductively.

"It's happily ever awesome! Perfect! And... it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life!" he excited.

"Thank you, Dex. Now, eat it!" she said seductively.

He started kiss her genitalia. "Ah... Ahh... Aahhh..." she moaned.

Then he licked her genitalia sweetly. "Yay... aaahhhhh... ooohhhhh..." she moaned again in pleasure. And he entered his tongue into her entranceway to lick it.

"Mmm... Mmmm..." he moaned as he teased her.

He stopped licking her genitalia. "Wow!" he said little loudly.

"What do you think now?" she asked.

"Super delicious like caramel. But... it's sweeter than your boobs," he replied.

"You're so sweet, Dex," she said. "Now, I'll take your pajama bottoms."

"Very well, sweetheart," he whispered.

She took off his pajama bottoms. Her jaw dropped as she saw something bulging on his black briefs. Then she pull down his briefs and joyfully gasped as she looked at his 6-inch manhood.

"Wow, Dex!" she exclaimed. "It's fairy huge I've ever seen!"

"Thank you, Raven. Suck it, babe," he said seductively.

He stood up on his bed and she kneeled down. Then she grasped his manhood to start kissing, licking, and sucking his manhood. At the same time, he grabbed a chunk of her hair and started thrusting into her mouth.

"Wow... oh... ohh... ah... ahhh..." he moaned.

Raven moaned little loudly in pleasure. She suck his manhood about 5 minutes.

Then she stopped sucking his manhood. "Wow. It's so fairy delicious like cinnamon," Raven said.

"Really? Thank you," Dexter said.

"Plug me, sweetie," she said sweetly.

Then he plugged her genitalia with his middle finger and slid it back and forth.

"Ah... Yes..." she moaned and giggled.

He noticed she giggled while plugging her. "What's so funny, Raven?" he asked.

"It's fairy ticklish, dude. Haha..." she giggled.

He stopped plugging her. "You're so funny, babe," he said.

"Okay. It's showtime... Hex me, Dex," she said seductively.

She laid down on his bed and he kneeled down and thrust her genitalia with his manhood and slid it back and forth.

"Wow. This is better. Ah... ahh... aahhh... aaahhhh..." he moaned.

She yelped in pleasure. "Totally. Ah... ahh... aahhh... aaahhhh... Oooohhhhh..." she moaned.

"Dex, faster... faster," she moaned again.

Then Dexter thrust her faster. "Yes... yes... this is love," he moaned again.

He spank her butt twice. "Ow! What the hex are you doing?!" she asked angrily.

"I spank your butt for fun, babe," he replied while thrusting her furiously.

"Wow! This is fun, dude," she chuckled.

He stopped thrusting her for a while as he little tired. "Are you tired, sweetie?" he asked, panting heavily.

"No, Dex," she replied. "Oh, let's change position."

They changed position as he laid down on his bed and she was on his top while grasping his manhood.

"Now, do it..." she said little loudly.

He thrust her vertically. "Faster... faster..." she yelped.

He thrust her furiously. "Aahhh... I reach it," he moaned as his manhood reached her womb.

"Wow. You did it," she moaned. "Faster faster faster..."

The heat between them was rising as he thrust her faster and faster. "Yay," he moaned softly.

And then he felt something on his manhood. "Oh no... This is it. Incoming..."

Finally, his semen from his manhood released into her womb. "Aaahhhhh... aaahhhh..." Raven moaned little loudly, but covered her mouth with Dexter's hand. He pushed her again which forced him to thrust her once more.

"How was it, Dex?" she asked while panting.

"It's so romantic. And... it's better than studying and make out," he replied while panting.

"I told you, sweetheart," she said sweetly, kissing his lips.

"I know—" he said softly.

"Wait a spell!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Dex?" she asked.

"Well, um..." he replied nervously. "I think... you will pregnant soon since my semen was in your womb after hex."

"Oh! No problem, sweetheart," she said happily.

"What do you mean 'no problem'?" he asked in confusion.

"Watch this." she said.

He looked at her genitalia and she rubbed it with her hand very gently. Then the purple flame appeared around her hand in few seconds. Finally, the flame disappeared.

"So..." he said, raising his eyebrow.

"That means your semen inside my womb... destroyed," she said.

"What? Really? And that means you will not become pregnant anymore?" he asked happily.

"Of course, Dex. It's one of my spells, you know. It's called 'Anti-semen spell'. Anti-semen spell is one of the 'rare' spells, it'll recharge in twenty four hours after casting," she explained.

"Well, you think we should have hex again?" he asked.

"Anytime, Dex. But not every hour, every day, of course," she replied.

"Okay. I understand, sweetie," he said sweetly.

They laid down together on his bed. But before they sleep, he said, "Let's make out again."

Then they kissed passionately while squeezing one of her breasts with his hand, grasping her genitalia with his other hand, and grasping his manhood with her hand. But they were make out about 7 minutes.

After they make out, they wiped their foreheads with their hands as they sweated.

"Let's sleep, sweetheart... without wearing our clothes," she said.

"Okay. Goodnight, Raven Queen. I love you," he said, kissing her lips.

"Goodnight, Dexter Charming. I love you too," she said, kissing his lips.

Dexter got up as he took off his glasses and put it on his table. Raven got up as she stopped playing music with her mirrorphone and put it on his table and snapped her fingers to turn off the lights with her magic. They laid down together on his bed and fell asleep without wearing their clothes. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	3. Chapter 2: Hopper and Briar

Hopper Croakington II had a crush on Briar Beauty in a long time ago. But she was aware of that. However, she didn't want to kiss a frog including him. When Hopper tried to talk to her, he felt awkward as soon as he turn into a frog. Later, Hopper and Briar fell in love as they had already few dates no matter he feel awkward around her. So she can kiss him when he is in frog form.

In the present, Hopper and Briar went to her dorm after dinner.

"T-that was f-fun, Briar," Hopper stuttered.

She giggled. "Totally."

They sat on her bed. "Will Ashlynn go back here?" he asked.

"No, she was in Apple and Raven's dorm. She told me she stay there," Briar replied.

"So you stay here alone?" he said.

"Of course, Hop—" she said, interrupted by herself as she suddenly laid down on her bed and fell asleep and snored.

"Briar... Briar?" he exclaimed but she didn't respond.

"Briar, wake up!" he said loudly, patting her cheek gently.

"I'm gonna kiss her," he said, kissing her lips. She still not woke up.

"Oh my crown! Wake up, Briar!" he said, shaking her body.

She still not woke up. "I have an hexcellent idea!" he smiled. "I'm gonna touch her boobs."

He touched her breasts with his hands. Then he squeezed it. Briar snored loudly and still not woke up.

"What?! She's still not wake up?" he scratched his head.

"I'm gonna take off her dress," he smirked.

And so, he took off her pink dress slowly. And soon, her pink bra revealed. Then her pink panties revealed.

He gasped in surprise. "Wow! You are so beautiful, Briar!" he smiled.

He took off her bra and his jaw dropped as he saw her naked breasts and brown nipples. "Wow... wow! It's more beautiful, Briar! I'm gonna squeeze your breasts again."

Then Hopper squeezed her breast again and leaned himself toward one of her nipples to lick and suck.

"Mmm... Mmmm!" he muffled.

She still not woke up. "Oh man! You still not woke up, huh? But your breast is delicious like rich milk chocolate," he smirked.

"I'm gonna take off your panties," he whispered.

He took of her panties slowly. And his jaw dropped as he saw her bit-hairy genitalia. "Wow... wow... wow! It's the most beautiful I've ever after seen! Even it's bit hairy," he exclaimed.

"I'm gonna kiss you," he said, kissing her genitalia seductively.

He entered his tongue into her and started sucking. "Mmmmmmm!" he muffled.

Briar still not woke up and he stopped sucking her. "Girl! You still not wake up. I'm gonna plug you," he said.

He plugged her genitalia with his middle finger and slid it back and forth in few minutes.

She still not woke up. "What? What? What? You still not wake up? I'm gonna hex you," he said seductively.

He took off his pants and took off his briefs as he revealed his 5-inch manhood. "I'm gonna enjoy this, Briar. But I'm sorry!" he whispered.

Hopper entered his manhood into her genitalia and thrust her gently and slid it back and forth. "Ahh... Aahhh..." he moaned in pleasure.

Then he thrust her moderately. As he thrust her almost 100 times, Briar opened her eyes and screamed in surprise.

"Hopper!" she yelled angrily. "What have you done?!" she yelled again, pushing him with her bare hands to stop thrusting her.

"I just try to wake you up..." he replied. "...by hex with you!" he whispered.

"Then why didn't you leave me when I was sleeping even by the curse?" she asked, hiding her naked body with her blanket.

"We didn't finish our conversation, don't you think?" he replied.

"You, dirty boyfriend... Leave me alone..." she said.

"But—" he said awkwardly, interrupted by her.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled sarcastically.

As he almost reached the door of her dorm to leave her even he didn't wear back his pants, she called him, "And Hopper..."

He turned around. "What?" he sighed.

She laughed at him. "Hahaha! Just kidding! Come on, froggy!" she smiled.

He went back to her bed. "What now?" he asked her.

"Let's play!" Briar smirked.

Hopper grinned. "Really? Yes!" he said loudly in excitation.

She grasped her manhood to start licking and sucking. But he thrust into her mouth almost 100 times.

She stopped suck him. "Isn't that sweet?" he asked her.

"Super sweet, Hopper," she replied. "Okay. Hex me..."

Hopper entered his manhood into her genitalia and thrust her gently again and slid it back and forth. "Ohh... Aahhh... Ooohhhh..." he moaned in pleasure.

"Aahhh... Ohh... Aaahhhh... Oohhh..." she moaned. "Go deeper and harder, Hopper," she demanded him.

His manhood reached her womb and thrust her furiously. "Wow! I love it," she said seductively.

Then he stopped thrusting her as he felt tired. "Wow!" he panted heavily.

"Okay! I'm gonna hex with your boobs," he whispered.

"Fine!" she smirked.

He inserted his manhood between her breasts and pushed in and out moderately.

"Aahhh... Aaaahhhhh..." he moaned.

"Oohhh... Ohh... Aahhh... Ahh..." she moaned in pleasure.

"Wow! This is great," she said. "Now. Go faster, Hopper," she demanded him.

He thrust her faster and faster. "Yeah!" he moaned. "Oh my! I think I'm gonna. I'm gonna..." he said loudly.

"Aaahhhh!" he moaned little loudly.

And so, his semen from his manhood released and blasted into Briar's face. Then she licked the semen on her lips. "Wow! So creamy and tasty!" she smirked.

"Totally!" he said.

She wiped her face with her towel. "Thanks for the great time, Hopper," she thanked him.

"My pleasure, my love," he said, wearing back his pants.

"I love you, Briar. I gotta go," he said, leaving her.

"I love you too, Hopper," she said, waving her hand at him.

She locked the door and changed her clothes into her nightgown. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	4. Chapter 3: Sparrow and Poppy

Poppy O'Hair has a crush on Sparrow Hood but he is charmer. However, his charming may not work to anyone. She just wish him to be less arrogant. Poppy is not only hair stylist in Tower Salon in the Village of Book End, also she is the hair cutter for boys. Mostly she's using her powerful scissor to cut and style the costumer's hair precisely.

In the present, Sparrow examined his hair with the mirror. "Oh no! My hair is messy," he said, worrying to himself. "I must go to Tower Salon to cut my hair."

He entered Tower Salon in the Village of Book End by 5:45 pm. He saw a female costumer styling the hair by Poppy, so he waited.

After the costumer left in the salon, Poppy saw him dreamily. _"Oh, Sparrow, my crush..."_ she thought herself sweetly.

"So Sparrow, what do you want?" she asked.

"Um... I just want cut my hair. It's kinda creepy now, y'know," he replied.

"Totally creepy!" she chuckled. "Okay. Sit down and I'm going to cut her hair."

Sparrow sat on the chair and Poppy started cutting his hair within few minutes and restyled it a little.

After that, she asked, "So, what do you think, Sparrow?"

He looked himself in the mirror to check his hair. "Wow! Like a rocker... Awesome! Thanks, Poppy. And here's the money," he said happily, giving the money to her.

She didn't get the money from him. "Sparrow, keep your money. It's just free haircut for you," she said seriously.

_"Lucky me!"_ he thought.

"But why?" he asked her.

"Before that, I'm gonna pull down the curtains over the windows. But don't go out!" she said, going to the windows to pull down the curtains.

Then she locked the door. "So... why is it free haircut for me, Poppy?" Sparrow asked.

"You know, I really like you," Poppy replied, blushing in front of him.

"Really? Thank you," he blushed, kissing her cheek. "And I like you too a little, Poppy."

Then she kissed his lips. "Woah! You kissed my lips, huh?" he chuckled.

"Of course, because you are cute," Poppy said. "Now, sit down and turn around. Because I have something surprise for you."

Sparrow sat down, turned around and closed his eyes to let not see what Poppy is doing.

She took off her headscarf, then her dress and revealed her deep purple bra. Then she took off her boots, then her pants and revealed her pink-red panties.

"Sparrow, look at me now," she said seductively.

He turned around and his jaw dropped in surprise as he saw her sexy body.

"So handsome, what do you think?" she asked, putting her hands on waist.

"Y-you l-l-look b-beautiful. A-and fairy hexy," he stuttered.

"Awe. Thanks but don't be shy, my boy," she said in awe, leaned forward to him.

She started dancing flirtingly around him like in the night club. "And you are a good dancer, Poppy," he said nervously.

"Thanks," she smiled, kissing him while grasping his hair with her hands.

As they kissed each other passionately, Sparrow started take off her bra. "Now, squeeze my boobs," she said seductively.

He looked at her breasts and started squeezing it gently. "Wow! Your boobs are smooth and bit fluffy," he smirked.

"You are so sweet. Now take off my panties," she said.

She stopped dancing and he pulled down her panties and his jaw dropped as he saw her shaved genitalia. "Woah!" he exclaimed. "It's hextremely beautiful I've ever seen in my life."

"Oh! Thanks, Sparrow," she smirked. "Now, hex me!"

He took his clothes and pulled down his pants then his briefs and revealed his 8-inch manhood.

"Wow, Sparrow!" she exclaimed. "It's so big I've ever seen!"

Then he started thrusting her genitalia with his manhood on the floor and slid it back and forth. And they kissed each other very passionately.

"Mm... Mmm... Mmmm..." they moaned at the same time.

"Wow! This is love," he said.

"Yes, totally," she said. "Now, go deeper, harder, and faster!"

Then the tip of his manhood reached her womb hardly and thrust her furiously. And she liked it.

"Ah... Aahhh... Aaahhhh..." Poppy moaned.

"Aahhh... Ooohhhh... Oooohhhhh..." Sparrow moaned in pleasure.

"Wow! I like it, Sparrow. Faster, faster, faster," she said seductively.

He thrust her more furiously than before and she liked it than ever. Then he stopped thrust her as they tired.

"Hah! Okay!" he panted. "Suck me, girl."

He sat down on the chair and she grasped his manhood to start sucking with her mouth.

"Aahhh... Eehhh... Oohhh..." he moaned, thrusting into her mouth.

"Mmm... Mmmm... Mmmmm..." she muffled.

Then he felt something on his manhood. "Oh my! This is it. I'm gonna... Aaaahhhhh!" he said little loudly.

His semen blasted inside her mouth and then she spit it. Then they were panting.

"Wow! This is great, Poppy," he said.

"Yes, Sparrow," she said, wearing back her clothes.

"And thanks for the great time," he thanked her.

"No problem," she smiled.

"Oh, wanna join me for dinner tonight?" he said.

"Yes, I'd love to," she replied me.

"Okay. Bye, Poppy," he said, leaving her.

"Bye, Sparrow," she said, waving her hand at him.

Few minutes later, she closed her salon and went back to the school. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	5. Chapter 4: Daring and Cerise

Many girls likes Daring Charming because he is very attractive, popular and of course, charming in school. But Daring is also like girls but few. The girl name Cerise Hood, she said that she have always been drawn to the leader of the pack. That probably means she has a crush on Daring.

In the present, Daring was walking around in the Enchanted Forest for no reason. Suddenly, he saw the bush rustling in front of him fearlessly.

"What the hex?" he asked himself.

He leaned over his hand to the rustled bush. As he almost touch it, the girl came out from the bush and growled angrily at him in surprise. It was Cerise.

"Woah! Cerise?!" he exclaimed. "You scared me. I thought it was a wolf!"

"Ha! Funny, Daring!" she laughed.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just hanging out here," she replied. "Look... I have to tell you something, Daring."

"What is it, Cerise?" he asked.

"Um... I-I l-like... y-you..." she stuttered nervously.

"What? Really? You like me?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

She nodded slowly. "Well, Cerise. Thank you," he said. "And I like you too."

Her jaw dropped. "Really? But... I have a secret, Daring," she said. "But I... I can't show you my secret."

"You are the second girl I liked. But come on, you have to show me your secret," he chuckled.

"But if I show you, you'll become mad at me," she said nervously.

He scoffed. "I never mad at you, Cerise. No matter what. Please show me your secret."

"Fine," she sighed.

Then Cerise took off her hood and revealed her wolf ears and Daring's jaw dropped.

"Wow! You look beautiful without your hood. So... you are... the half wolf?" he said enthusiastically.

She nodded. "I am, Daring. And thank you for saying beautiful at me, even I'm kinda horrible."

"Don't be silly, Cerise. You are not a horrible girl," he chuckled. "You have friends. I guess your friends never say horrible at you."

"Thanks, Daring," she thanked him, kissing his lips.

"Woah! You kissed me, huh?" he laughed, kissing her lips back. "And you're welcome."

They leaned each other, then they kissed each other passionately as she wrapped his neck with her arms and he wrapped her waist with his arms. They laid down on the ground and rolled over.

As they broke their kiss, he said, "You know, Cerise. You are fairy beautiful even you have wolf ears not human ears. But I kinda... love you, even I am not in your story."

"Really? You love me? I love you too... kinda, even I am not in your story either," she smiled.

They laughed and kissed each other again. Cerise took off Daring's jacket and he took off her hood with cape.

"Well, Cerise. Let's do make love here," he said sweetly and she nodded.

Then he took off his sweater and his jeans and she took off her dress and her leggings and revealed Daring's briefs and Cerise's dark bra and panties. They kissed passionately.

"You're fairy fairy beautiful, Cerise," he smiled.

"And you're fairy fairy handsome, Daring," she smiled back.

He took off her bra and revealed her medium breasts and brown nipples but she covered them with her arm. And he pull down her panties and revealed her hairy genitalia but she covered it with her other arm.

"Come on, Cerise. Don't cover your beauty," he chuckled.

"Fine," she said, letting go of her arms.

"Wow! You look more beautiful than ever after and... you are so hexy," he said, winking at her.

She slapped his face playfully as she blushed. "You're really funny, Daring. And thank you," she said.

He started sucking the one of her breasts and licked and kissed it but she moaned in pleasure.

"Wow! Your boobs is fairy tasty," he said seductively.

Then he kissed, licked sucked her genitalia very seductively.

"Ggrrr..." she growled. "Aahhh..." then she moaned.

As he stopped sucking her, he stood up and pull down his briefs and revealed his 9-inch manhood. She joyfully gasped as he saw his manhood.

"Wow! It's so huge, Daring. Let me play it!" she exclaimed.

"Go ahead," he smirked, leaning his manhood toward her face to suck it.

"Ugh... Aahhh... Ooohhhh..." he moaned.

"Do you love it, Cerise?" he asked as she stopped sucking him.

"Of course, Daring," she replied. "Now hex me."

Then he started thrusting her genitalia with his manhood on the ground and slid it back and forth.

"Aahhh... Aaahhhh... Aaaahhhhh..." she yelped.

"Oohhh... Ooohhhh... Oooohhhhh..." he moaned.

"Come on, Daring. Please faster... and harder," she demanded him.

"Ugh..." he moaned, thrusting her faster but hardly.

"Wow! I enjoy this. Aahhh... Oohhh..." Cerise said and moaned.

"Me too, Cerise. Oohhh... Aahhh..." Daring said and moaned.

And he felt something on his manhood. "Oh.. Oh! I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Aaaahhhhh!" he grunted.

Finally, he let go of his manhood from her genitalia very quickly and his semen blasted over in front of her chest. Then she sucked again his manhood.

"Wow! This is fun, Cerise," he smirked.

She stopped sucked him. "Yeah. Totally..."

Then they wore back their clothes.

"Come on, Cerise. Let's go back to the school," he said, kissing her lips.

"Okay. And Daring, I love you," she said, kissing his lips back.

"I love you too, Cerise. Kinda..." he smiled.

And so, they went back to the school. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	6. Chapter 5: Hunter and Ashlynn

Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella are the first royally rebellious couple in the history of Ever After High even their stories are different.

Back to the past, they were in first meet in the Enchanted Forest, then they were secretly dating even dating with the royal and rebel is against the rule in high school during legacy year. At True Hearts Eve, Hunter and Ashlynn revealed their secret by holding their hands at the public. That meant the students believed Ashlynn and Hunter were dating. As they caught by Apple White, she was very disappointed at them about royal-rebel date. When Hunter tried to first public date with Ashlynn but she wanted to not pursue their public date inside the school, because of their mistakes. That was why they already know their stories would be in danger. And later, Hunter and Ashlynn were broke up.

At True Hearts Day, Ashlynn confessed Hunter that her true heart said that he was her prince charming even he was actually not neither the prince charming nor the hero. However, she got the idea the way of dating again with Hunter: She declared herself as a rebel but technically she was still a royal. So they were back to relationship and can dating anywhere in the public.

Back to the present, it was summer break, so some students were back their homes and vacation with their friends. Hunter and Ashlynn went to Mirror Beach for their anniversary. They looked at the beach: The beach is so clear and peaceful even the people were swimming and sand is white but bit shiny.

"Wow! We're in Mirror Beach, pumpkin. Happy Anniversary!" he said happily.

"Happy Anniversary too, Hunter!" she said as she kissed him.

"Anyway, I'm going to change, Ash," he said, going to boys' comfort room.

"Me too," she said, going to girls' comfort room.

Hunter changed his clothes to forest-print green summer short while Ashlynn changed her dress to flowers-print crystal blue swimsuit.

As he got out of the comfort room, he took a deep breath while waiting his girlfriend. Then she got out of the comfort room and he turned around. He gasped joyfully as look at her and leaned toward her.

"Wow! You look... super hexy, pumpkin!" he chuckled.

She punched his shoulder playfully and giggled at him. "Hehe! Thanks, Hunter!" she thanked him.

"Well, let's swim," he said, kissing her.

They ran to the beach while holding their hands and started swimming. They were very good in swimming, so they could swim in the deep sea and could see the natural sea creatures like fishes.

After swimming at the deep sea, they went above the sea to take the endless breath.

"Wow! That was fun!" Hunter said while panting.

"Yeah, totally," Ashlynn said while panting.

Then they kissed each other passionately.

"Okay let's go back, pumpkin," he said as they broke a kiss.

"Right. Its sunset now," she said, looking at the sunset.

They swam back to the beach and ran to the bathroom while holding their hands.

He opened the bathroom door for her. "After you, pumpkin," he said gently.

"Like a gentleman," she smiled as she kissed him, entering the bathroom. Then he entered the bathroom.

In the bathroom, both of them were alone. They took a shower together. Suddenly, he grabbed her both hands and looked at her.

"Hunter!" she said little loudly. "What are you doing?"

"Ashlynn, today is our anniversary," he replied. "I just want to say... I love you so much!"

"Of course... I love you too," she smiled at him.

He wrapped her waist with his both hands and she wrapped his neck with her both hands and they started kissing very passionately.

While they were kissing, he tried to find the zipper of her swimsuit to unzip it. She noticed the zipper of her swimsuit were unzipping by him then she slapped him playfully.

"Want you take off my swimsuit, Hunter?" she smirked.

"Of course, pumpkin," he replied as he blushed. "I just want to hex with you for our anniversary."

She smirked again. "Fine," she said, leaning toward him.

Hunter took off her swimsuit completely and her flower-printed white bra and pink panties revealed.

"Wow! You look natural," he smirked.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Then Ashlynn pull down his summer short and his green briefs revealed.

He undid her bra and her medium breasts revealed.

"May I, pumpkin?" he asked, wanting to touch her breasts.

She nodded and smiled. He started touching, massaging her breasts.

"Ugh!" she moaned.

Then he sucked her breasts. "Aaahhhh..." she moaned in pleasure.

He pull down her panties and her shaved genitalia revealed.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "You look more natural than before, Ashlynn. May I?" He wanted to kiss her genitalia.

"Yes, Hunter," she nodded.

He started kissing her genitalia. "Aahhh..." she moaned.

Then he rubbed and licked her gently. "Ah! This is better," she moaned again.

He stopped playing her. She pulled down his briefs and his 8-inch manhood revealed.

Her jaw dropped. "Wow! This is huge, Hunter. I'm gonna enjoy this," she said excitedly.

She started sucking his manhood joyfully. "Aahhh... Aaahhhh..." he moaned in pleasure.

She stopped sucking him. "So Hunter, let's play... for our aniversary," she smirked and he nodded.

She laid down on the floor and opened her genitalia with her two fingers. Then he started thrusting her with his manhood and slid it back and forth.

"Ahh... Aahhh... Aaahhhh... Aaaahhhhh..." Ashlynn moaned in pleasure.

"Ohh... Oohhh... Ooohhhh... Oooohhhhh..." Hunter moaned.

"Harder! Harder!" she demanded.

He thrust her faster. "Yeeaaahhhh!" he moaned little loudly.

Then he stopped thrusting her as he panted. "Ash, let's change position," he said and she nodded.

He laid down on the floor and she was on the top of him. Then he thrust her vertically.

"Ahh... Aahhh... Ooohhhh... Oooohhhhh..." she moaned.

"Ahh... Aahhh..." he moaned.

"Faster faster faster!" she said little loudly.

Then he thrust her faster than before. "Yeesss... Yesss!" he moaned in pleasure.

He felt something on his manhood. "Oh my! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

He pushed her gently with his bare hands to avoid his semen from his manhood enter to her womb but his manhood faced on her face. Then his semen blasted into her face.

Then she wiped her face and washed her face again.

"The best day ever after!" he said as he panted.

"Totally!" she said little loudly and kissed him sweetly.

They were took back a shower in few minutes and wore their regular clothes.

"So Ashlynn Ella, happy anniversary. And I love you," Hunter smiled.

"Hunter Huntsman, happy anniversary too. And I love you too," Ashlynn smiled back and kissed him.

Then they left Mirror Beach and went back to their dorms. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


	7. Chapter 6: Alistair and Bunny

Alistair Wonderland likes Bunny Blanc and vice versa since they lived in Wonderland. But the problem was they sees each other as friend because they can't tell each other about their true feelings.

Back to the present, Bunny and Alistair were in the school. They were hanging out for a while, then they went to the enchanted forest. They were alone, as if no people and even no animals. They stopped walking and faced each other.

"Um... Bunny?" he said.

"Yes, Alistair," she said.

"I... I have to tell you something," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I... I like you," he said as he blushed. "I like you in a fairy long time."

She shocked. "What? Really?!" she exclaimed. "I like you too... in a fairy long time."

"Really?" he said. "I thought you sees me as friend."

"So do I," she said. "I just... just need you more than a friend."

"But now, I don't like you—" Alistair said.

"What? You hate me now?" Bunny exclaimed as she interrupted him, crying over herself.

"You didn't let me finish," he said. "I don't like you... but... I love you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, Alistair. I love you too," she said sweetly.

They leaned each other slowly and their eyes closed. Then they kissed.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Sweet as a wonderland cake," she replied.

"Really?" he chuckled. "I totally fall in love with you."

"Me too," she said.

He wrapped her waist with his hands and she wrapped his head with her hand and they started kissing passionately.

"Let's making love her, Bunny," he said and she nodded as they stopped kissing.

He took off his jacket and shirt then she took off her shirt and they started making out over on the ground.

"It's sweeter than before, Alistair," Bunny said.

"Indeed. Let's do more," Alistair said.

He stood up and took off his pants as his black briefs revealed. Then she stood up and took off her dress as her white bra and panties revealed.

"Wow! You look more wonderlandiful, Bunny," he said sweetly.

"You too," she said.

"May I take off your bra?" he asked.

"Sure. Go ahead," she said as she nodded.

He took off her bra slowly and her medium breasts revealed.

"You look gorgeous," he said.

"Thanks, Alistair," she thanked him. "Wanna taste it?"

He nodded and started lick her breasts. Then he kissed her brown nipples passionately but she moaned little loudly.

"What do you think?" she asked as he stopped playing her breasts.

"So tasty, Bunny," he replied.

"May I took off your briefs?" she smirked.

"Yes," he said as he nodded.

Then she pulled off his briefs slowly and his 9-inch manhood revealed.

"Wow! So huge, Alistair," she exclaimed. "May I play it?"

"Of course. Go on," he smirked.

Then she started sucking his manhood and he moaned.

"So... what do you think?" he asked as she stopped sucking him.

"Great and wonderlandiful, Alistair," she replied.

"May take off your panties?" Alistair asked.

"Go on," Bunny replied.

He pulled off her panties slowly and her shaved genitalia revealed.

"You look most wonderlandiful... but beautiful," he exclaimed.

"Aw! Thank you so much, Alistair," she thanked him.

"Well, let's play," he said and she nodded.

She laid down on the ground and he kneeled down in front of her. Then he thrust her genitalia with his manhood moderately.

"Ahh... Aahhh..." she yelped loudly.

"Not so loud, Bunny," he said.

"Ugh! Aaahhhh... Aaaahhhh..." she moaned.

"Yes! I love you, Bunny," he groaned.

"I love you too, Alistair," she moaned. "Faster please."

Then he thrust her faster. "Yeah! I love it!"

While thrusting her, they kissed each other very passionately.

"Mmmmmm... Mmmmm..." they moaned.

Then felt something on his manhood as they stopped kissing. "Oh! Bunny, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

He pushed her gently with his bare hands to avoid his semen from his manhood enter to her womb but his manhood faced on her chest.

"Aaaahhhhh..." he moaned little loudly as his semen blasted into her chests.

They panted constantly as the laid down on the ground.

"Wow! That was fun," Bunny said.

"I know," Alistair said. "Here is the final question?"

"Okay. Go ahead," she said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Alistair, yes... Yes!" she replied happily.

"I love you, Bunny," he said sweetly.

"I love you too, Alistair," she said.

They wore back their clothes and went back to Ever After High. THE END... IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


End file.
